


Vault of Æristhyht

by PottersoftheFuture



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragonlord Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersoftheFuture/pseuds/PottersoftheFuture
Summary: Upon hearing the end of dragonkind prophesied the ancient Dragon Lords and elder dragons set about safeguarding a hoard of dragon eggs. Upon receiving the message the Last Dragonlord embarks on a quest to find the Vault of Æristhyht. How will this change the fate of Albion?AU to Aithusa





	1. The Riddle

** Chapter One **

** The Riddle **

Merlin for Gods knew the number of time tricked the guards – they were still as useless as ever – and made his way through the siege tunnels. Much more carefully than he usually did for hidden beneath his satchel he carried the most precious cargo.

 

A dragon’s egg.

 

The dragon's egg, actually.

 

Several days ago Gaius’ old pupil Julius Borden had brought Gaius the news that there might possibly be another dragon out there somewhere. Borden, although a skilled thief needed someone who had access to Camelot the third part to Triskellion. Gods knows where Borden had acquired the other two parts although suspected now knowing Borden’s true nature that the previous owners were no longer alive.

 

Naturally Merlin had overheard their whispered conversation. Merlin was far too nosy for his own good as Gaius and his mother had always said. But in a city like Camelot where there was always a plot it was good to keep your eyes and ears open. Half of the plots Merlin had only uncovered because he was too damned curious for his own good.

 

Gaius had as per usual not wanted to get involved with Borden’s plot. Gaius had not trusted Borden in the slightest and with good reason as it would turn out. Gaius hadn’t told Merlin exactly what had happened between he and the younger man but whatever it was not good.

 

Merlin, on the other hand, had not hesitated in getting involved. Not when it could mean saving the dragon species. Not when it meant ensuring that Killgarrah was not alone in the world. Not when it meant honouring his father, his fallen peoples and his legacy.

 

Now even though Borden had long since proven himself untrustworthy Merlin could not regret the decision he had made. Thus, he and Borden conspired together to steal the third part of the triskelion. However, soon as they had got it Borden double-crossed Merlin and knocked him unconscious.

 

Upon discovering the theft Arthur had decided that the if the dragon egg did exist it had to be destroyed. Not that Merlin really blamed Arthur; not after Kilgarrah had nearly burned Camelot to a crisp. However, Merlin as the last Dragon Lord could not allow that happen.

 

Merlin always had massive secrets from Arthur but he had always worked to the same end as the young King. However, this time he was working in opposition to the king but he knew he was making the right decision and there had been precious little of those recently. On the journey to the Tomb of Ashkanar Merlin had wondered what would happen if it came to a point where he would have to choose between protecting the egg and protecting his secret.

 

Luckily for him, however, that had never happened thanks to Borden deciding to remove his adversities with a bit of hemlock. Merlin had healed his friends as quickly as humanly possible. Thankfully his healing abilities had improve dramatically in the last few years or his friends would not be alive to tell the story.

 

Then he had ran off after Borden to the Tomb of Ashknar knowing Arthur and the knights would be asleep for another few hours yet. Merlin had confronted Borden about his designs on the baby dragon and revealed himself to be a Dragon Lord in the process. Borden had looked scared for a moment before Merlin had killed him.

 

Merlin wished he could be guilty for that deed as he would have in the early days for any life he took but the last five years in Camelot had very much hardened him. Borden was a man who had betrayed him at first glance. Then tried to kill him and his friends and planned to torture an innocent baby dragon for its own purposes.

 

Merlin had done much worse than that but Merlin refused to think about that right now. Thoughts would not change what had happened nor the choices he had made. Anyway today was about new life not death and betrayal.

 

After Borden had been put out of commission Merlin had took the dragon’s egg unknowingly triggering a trap which shook the entire tower. Merlin shoved the egg in his satchel and fled the tomb. Luckily for him the tomb’s destruction meant that Arthur and the knights would sleep soundly believing that the dragon’s egg was destroyed.

 

Gaius had been delighted to look upon the dragon’s egg even before the destruction of the dragons few outside the Dragon Lords could ever claim to have looked upon the egg of a dragon. Dragons and their Lords guarded unhatched eggs and dragon hatchlings fiercely. Of course, even in their hey day dragon eggs were rare. The trade for the dragons’ long lives was their low birth rates Merlin supposed.

 

Gaius had offered words of caution about hatching the dragon’s egg. However, Merlin knew that as long as it was in egg form it was in danger of being smashed. As soon as it was hatched it would be able to protect itself or at least fly away.

 

That thought caused Merlin to wonder when the egg would be able to fly and breathe fire for that matter. Not for the first nor the last time Merlin wished his father was here. Balinor would know Merlin was sure and he could teach Merlin so much about who he was, who is people had been but he was as gone as the rest of them.

 

Merlin vanished those thoughts his grief and loneliness were not the question of the day. Not when he could feel the power radiating through the leather and onto his skin. Not when his magic and blood was singing at him at the rightness of this decision in a way that it hadn’t for so long.

 

Only two months ago Merlin had sought to show Arthur that not all magic and not all those who practiced magic were evil when Arthur had shown interest in using magic to save Uther. Merlin may hold no love for the man who had condemned his people to death for existing because he had lost the woman he loved to magic. Merlin had lost the woman he loved the knights of Camelot but he did not condemn them all to death. Yet in Uther and Arthur’s book because of his magic Merlin was the evil one.

 

Unfortunately for Merlin, Arthur and the magical people at large Arthur had told his ever so trusted uncle about his plans. Of course, Arthur was unaware that his beloved uncle was Morgana’s spy and general dogsbody. Yet another member of Arthur’s family who was betraying the Once and Future King.

 

Agravaine hated everything to do with Uther Pendragon blaming him for his darling sister’s death. Merlin could have hit his head off hit his head off of the table. Because of course getting vengeance for his sister meant killing the boy who was Ygraine’s son as much as he was Uther’s. Instead turning to the proof of Uther’s infidelity who was far more like Uther than Arthur would ever be, thankfully.

 

Agravaine must have informed Morgana likely the very same night. Morgana not bearing the idea that the father she despised could be saved had instantly created or acquired an amulet that reversed any magic placed on the wearer. The sad thing was in any other circumstances it would have acted as a protective amulet. Hence, why Merlin hadn’t detected anything because it was not dark magic but light.

 

Thus, Merlin under the aging potion he had used to save Gwen from Morgana’s scheming manipulations had agreed to heal Uther to show Arthur that magic was good. Unknowing that the amulet had been placed around Uther’s neck Merlin had begun to heal Uther. Merlin had felt it working, Uther had even come around briefly before the amulet had kicked in.

 

Arthur seeing his father dramatically decline because of a sorcerer had turned on “Dragoon” as quick blinking. Merlin should have stayed to try and explain to Arthur that it was an accident although he doubted the young King would have believed the sorcerer who killed his father. However, Merlin scared and confused had lashed out knocking Arthur unconscious and running.

 

Arthur had declared soon after that magic had killed both of his parents and was pure evil. Merlin had tried to defend himself but it had fallen on death ears. Merlin didn’t want questions as why he was defending a sorcerer he had never met so hadn’t pushed his opinions but maybe he should have. Maybe if he had revealed his powers then all of this would have never happened.

 

Merlin arrived in the clearing he and Killgarrah always spoke at pushing away his dark thoughts. Merlin had chosen it because it was close enough from Camelot that Merlin could get there on foot in under half an hour. However, far enough away from Camelot that no one could spy their clandestine meetings. And there were no neighbouring villages anywhere near by who could start rumours about Kilgarrah’s still unknown survival and the survival of a Dragon Lord. Merlin knew that especially now Arthur would hunt them which is the very last thing he needed.

 

Merlin gently set down the magically glowing white-blue egg on a handy stump that he was glad was present. Merlin then opened his mouth letting out a ferocious inhuman sounding roar full of power and fury – the roar of a Dragon Lord. Merlin quickly summoned Killgarrah in the language of the dragons hoping the dragon tongue would not affect the egg any but honestly he had no idea what would or if the egg was even alive anymore.

 

Kilgarrah arrived in less than two minutes a lot quicker than his usual approach. Merlin suspected he had been hovering over Camelot in nervous anticipation reminding Merlin of his own mother. Hunith had been terrified of letting Merlin out of her sight in case he revealed his magic which was nigh uncontrollable when he was a child. The few times she did allow him to play with the other children she was always around hovering to explain away any “accidents” or anything that the other children might have seen. Not to successfully as the whole village knew and feared the strange fatherless child.

 

And wasn’t the thought of Killgarrah being at all motherly in any way possible completely surreal. Yet if this worked then Killgarrah would have to be mother and father both to this baby dragon. Merlin knew that despite what Old Man Simmons said that one person could raise a child quite happily.

 

Still Merlin always wished that he had a father. Not just for want of father but because Balinor would have understood him in a way that his mother for all her compassion did not. Merlin wondered yet again what would his life have been like if he had been raised by both his parents.

 

He’d probably have never gone to Camelot as his father would have been able to teach him magic quite happily. That would mean never meeting Arthur. Merlin shivered because despite all that dark things that happened since meeting Arthur the idea of a life without Arthur Pendragon was horrifying. Although Merlin doubted that would have been the case because the gods plans will happen one way or the other.

 

Kilgarrah’s landing was a lot harsher than usual in his haste. It was only then that Merlin realised that Kilgarrah was as lonely as Merlin himself was. They truly were the Kin – the last embers of their kind. The last of the Dragons and Dragonlords.

 

Merlin may always be the last of the Dragon Lords. Only the eldest child of the Dragon Lord would inherit the power of the Dragon Lords at the death of their parent. Thus, even if Merlin had twenty children Merlin would still be the last until he died where it would be his child.

 

But Merlin had no wish to bring a child of his into the world as it was. For any child of Merlin Emrys’ would be a powerful magic user even if not as powerful as he was. Never mind the only woman he had ever truly loved had died the day after meeting him. Merlin could never imagine looking at anyone the same way after her.

 

No, Merlin knew that the title of Dragon Lord would die with him. Well that was if Merlin even could die. Merlin had always known he was hardier than most. Able to survive curses and enchantments that others could not.

 

Hell, upon being poisoned by the High Priestess Nimueh Merlin’s heart had stopped even if it was just for seconds. He should not have woke up weak but free of poison. Merlin hadn’t thought much of it at the time thinking it was just the magic that Gaius had used in creating the antidote.

 

Then it turned out the name he had in the old prophecies was Emrys meaning Immortal One in the Old Language. Then when he had mastered mirroring life and death itself Merlin had understood. There was no magic to reawaken the dead without another dying in his place. Yet, to his knowledge no one had died in his place. Then how did he survive.

 

Unable to bear the thought of his immortality and all it meant Merlin put it out of his mind. It wasn’t until four months ago when the veil had been torn releasing the Dorocha onto the world. Merlin had instinctively jumped between Arthur and the Dorocha to protect his friend.

 

Thus, Merlin had been forced to confront his mortality or therefore lack of. Everyone knew that no mortal could survive the touch of the Dorocha. Yet Merlin had survived; weak and frozen but alive. The only reason that that could have happened if he was less than mortal.

 

Merlin was glad that Arthur was such an oblivious idiot and hadn’t questioned that Merlin had managed to survive the Dorocha. Or more likely he was just so relieved that his friend had lived that his relief made him blind to the obvious. That there was no way that Merlin should still be alive.

 

Still while he may forever be the last Dragon Lord there would come a time when the sound of Dragon wings once more filled the sky. Or Merlin hope that would be the case because a race as ancient and powerful as the Dragons should not be allowed just to go extinct. If all things went to plan there would soon be a new born dragon.

 

Kilgarrah surveyed the egg with what Merlin was sure was a smile on his face. It was a strange look on the dragon who was usually so disapproving of Merlin and his decisions. Merlin hoped in the coming months and years his old friend would have more cause to smile if only over watching and caring for the baby dragon.

 

‘Is it alive?’ Merlin couldn’t help but ask.

 

Of course, Merlin could feel its power but it was nothing like his bond with Kilgarrah but that could just because it hadn’t hatched. Merlin knew that even dead remnants of magic could be felt so it could just be the remnant of all that potential and power. Merlin wanted to believe that there was life still in the cold egg was there and would it ever hatch. It had been thousands of years and hadn’t done so far after all.

 

‘It can live for more than a thousand years,’ Kilgarrah replied hope causing his voice to vibrate.

 

Merlin beamed, ‘so you are truly not the last of your kind.’

 

Kilgarrah let out a small laugh, ‘it would seem not.’

 

‘When will it hatch?’

 

Merlin asked seemingly unable to get the silly grin off his face. Merlin couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed like that and it had been genuine. Before Lancelot had died probably Merlin thought sadly.

 

‘The young dragons were called into existence by the Dragon Lords,’ Kilgarrah informed Merlin. ‘Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last Dragon Lord this solemn duty falls to you.’

 

Merlin was once again left with a feeling of an enormous void within him. It was the same one he had felt as a child when he had been the strange bastard who weird things happened around him. Merlin had always felt like a freak and a monster who would never fit in. Merlin wondered if he ever would. At one point he had thought it would be Arthur’s Camelot but that seemed to be nothing but a fool’s dream at the moment.

 

Now even now knowing who his father and that he had only left his mother to protect her never knowing about Merlin. There was still left knowing little about the once proud race with thousands of years of history. Merlin wished his father had lived there would be so much he could tell him, show him, teach him that no one else could.

 

‘How do I summon it?’ Merlin asked gravely.

 

‘You must give the dragon a name,’ Kilgarrah replied voice laden with unspoken words.

 

Merlin nodded feeling enormously under pressure. This creature was a creature of magic. One of the last two dragons of an ancient and powerful race. Merlin couldn’t just name them Sarah or George. No, it had to be something regal, powerful and extraordinary that burned with the untold power and wisdom of the dragons.

 

Merlin closed his eyes feeling the magic of the earth, the power that flowed through his very blood. He breathed in and out a few times before a name came to him. A name that summed up his hope for the future, the beauty and power of the dragons.

 

‘Aithusa,’ Merlin breathed out in a horse whisper.

 

Then the white egg shattered into a thousand pieces. Merlin immediately flung his arms up self-defence eyes meeting Kilgarrah’s horrified gaze. It was that look that confirmed his instincts that this was not supposed to happen. But how? He had done exactly what Kilgarrah had told him to do? Was it all for nought?

 

Why did everything always go wrong when he was around.

 

First, he had failed to save his beloved Freya. A loss that still weighed heavy on him after all these years. It mattered little that in her death she had got the peace she had never known in her life. Nor that she had gained godhood and would guard the Lake of Avalon for all time.

 

Then he had chosen to kill Morgana forcing her into Morgause’s hands who warped and twisted her into the monster he knew now. This Merlin knew was his greatest regret because whilst he had failed to save Freya he did not blame himself. Poisoning Morgana was exactly his fault especially in the manner he had done so. Using her trust of him against her.

 

Then Merlin had made the terrible vow to Kilgarrah to release him on his mother’s life. Kilgarrah did deserve to be free but he should have done it with Balinor’s help. Instead loosed Kilgarrah on the innocent people of Camelot.

 

To save Camelot Gaius had been forced to reveal the survival and location of the last Dragon Lord to Uther. Admitting to Merlin that Balinor was his father in the process. Balinor had been shocked and pleased to learn he had a son. Then his father had died in his arms barely a day after meeting him.

 

Then Lancelot had taken his place within the Veil sacrificing himself to seal the veil. Most people were under the impression that he had died to save Arthur in Gwen’s name. Only Merlin the truth that Lancelot had died for him.

 

Then he had failed to save Uther hardening Arthur’s heart against magic forever and condemning his kin to a desolate life. Part of Merlin felt he had nothing keeping him in Camelot. Yet, whenever he thought about leaving to find a better life for _himself_ without worrying about anyone else for once in his life the thought of Arthur cold and dead at Morgana’s hands tormented him. Merlin knew he could never leave his friends defenceless against the evil of Merlin’s making even if it cost him so much to stay.

 

And now he had failed his father, Kilgarrah, his ancestors, his kin the dragons in the worst way possible. There should be a new hatchling dragon stretching its wings for the first time. Instead there was nought but eggshells and shattered hopes.

 

 ‘What’s happening?’ Merlin asked desperately.

 

‘WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?’ roared Kilgarrah fury hot in his roars.

 

‘It was working,’ Merlin said desperately. ‘I felt it. It was working.

 

Merlin tried not to think of the last time he had said that. Once again he had failed to save his friends from grief and loneliness. Only this hit him deeper because whilst he wished to protect Uther for Arthur’s sake and the sake of his people he detested him. The dragon was a life he wanted to protect and care for.

 

Then before Merlin could say anything else the shards of the egg seemed to twist and form in a way that Merlin had ever seen Freya’s message do so. It formed a silvery image of an elderly man probably about Gaius’ age. He tall with long white hair and eyes as black as night. Merlin breathed feeling the ancient power in the air. Merlin knew that whoever this was the man was a powerful magic-user.

 

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, ‘it wasn’t an egg.’

 

‘No, it’s a message from Ashkanar. You would do well to heed it for he was a Dragon Lord, Warrior, King and your ancestor.’

 

Merlin’s eyes widened, ‘my ancestor was a king.’

 

Apparently, that was all Kilgarrah was going to say and Merlin knew that was all that the dragon was going to say on the matter. Merlin cursed the dragon’s inability to give a straight answer. Still Merlin nodded and watched in anticipation as his however many greats grandfather spoke in the Old Language.

 

_‘If you are watching this, Emrys, the Seers speak true and the Dragons and their Lords have been destroyed by a great betrayal,’_ the old man said voice grave _. ‘When magic is purged from the land.’_

 

From Ashkanar’s voice it was clear he expected the betrayal to come from within their own members. Merlin doubted that the powerful Dragon Lords of old could have imagined that they could be destroyed by a completely non-magical king. Merlin, himself, only had the vaguest idea of how it had happened. Gaius didn’t like talking about the early days of the Purge when he watched friends slaughtered before his eyes unable or unwilling to do anything to stop Uther.

 

Merlin knew that what Ashkanar was actually talking about was the Great Purge. The very name caused a shudder to run through Merlin’s body. So many innocent people had been brutally murdered. Some sympathisers, some magical people and some who had nothing to do with magic but were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

_‘When rivers of magical blood cursing Albion to decades of war and turmoil. Birthing the Black Witch and her own reign of terror,’_ Ashkanar said.

 

Merlin sighed sadly knowing how accurate the statement was. How many sorcerers who had attacked Arthur, Uther and Camelot because they had suffered fear and grief because of the Great Purge. Most of them it was the reaction to the injustice delivered upon them but no one in Camelot saw that. They just saw it as proof that magic was evil and corrupted those who dared practice magic.

 

And the Black Witch was clearly Morgana who if anyone was born of the Great Purge it was Morgana. Merlin sighed still convinced he could have saved her. If he had told her about him. Maybe she wouldn’t have been left to stew in her fear, anger and hate. She wouldn’t have turned to Alvarr and Morgause for support. He wouldn’t have been forced to poison her. In doing so destroying any good in the once kind woman.

 

_‘And only Emrys and the Once Future King can heal and return magic to this cursed land,’_ Ashkanar continued.

 

Everyone said that but no one told Merlin how he was going to do that. How was he to show Arthur that magic was good when every other sorcerer Arthur met only wanted to harm those Arthur loved. Sometimes Merlin just wanted to give up on his destiny as it seemed so unattainable.

 

_‘Eternally you shall be the Last Dragon Lord, Emrys,’_ intoned Ashkanar _._

 

Merlin sighed not missing the word eternal.

 

_‘But we and the Dragon Elders have worked tirelessly to preserve Dragonkind and the knowledge of our peoples.’_

 

Merlin sucked in a breath as the image faltered for a second to a vault filled with so many eggs that it shone like Morgana’s jewellery box. It was uncountable there were that many but here they were. They were alive somewhere in Albion or at least they were.

 

_‘To safeguard Dragonkind from those who would seek to plunder our wealth and use the dragons for their own ends whether one of our own or not each of the thirteen have set a test to prove your measure. Passing each test will give you part of a cæg which when united in the right order will show you where to find the Vault of_ _Æristhyht._

 

‘ _But be warned, Emrys, failure will end in your destruction. Assembling it in the wrong order will see you destroyed_ ,’ the Dragon Lord intoned. ‘ _Take heart for you have proven that you are a rightful heir to one of the thirteen. For that I shall tell you where to find the first cæg_.’

 

_‘The first cæg will be found in Lud’s Marsh protected by the Dark One. It can only be retrieved under the watch of Oiche where Andraste’s shadow falls when Rionnag is nowhere to be seen. Speak wisdom and the Dark One will grant you the cæg,’_

 

Then the image disappeared leaving nought but silvery ashes in its wake. Merlin was left reeling at the information given to him. For the first time Merlin had a real chance at saving the dragons. More than just one lost egg which would do little more than prologue the inevitable.

 

‘Wow,’ breathed Merlin.

 

‘I implore you, Merlin, to complete the tasks set,’ Kilgarrah said all but begging. ‘It is your duty as the last Dragon Lord. If there is any hope for my kind you must complete the tasks.’

 

Merlin nodded steeling his nerve, ‘of course I am. Err you wouldn’t happen to know where Lud’s Marsh is?’

 

‘That I do not,’ admitted Kilgarrah. ‘Human naming the land as though it belongs to them I have never truly understood.’

 

Merlin nodded, ‘I understand. Right I am going back to Camelot. If there’s anyone who knows where Lud’s Marsh is, it’s Gaius! I’ll summon you as soon as I know more.’

 

‘Thank you, Young Warlock,’ Kilgarrah intoned.

 

Kilgarrah leapt into the air and with a whoosh. Merlin smiled a bit as he thought of how far their relationship had come. From when Merlin was a foolish, naïve teenager who Kilgarrah took joy in manipulating. To their tense distrust of each other ending in Kilgarrah’s rampage on Camelot. And now they were friends and kin. Merlin knew how much he relied on Kilgarrah’s help even if he knew his advice could be questionable.

 

Merlin smiled finally having hope for the future as he had not since Uther had died. Then he turned and ran back to Camelot much quicker than he had ran. Now that he did not have to watch the not-egg.


	2. Miles to Go

** Chapter Two **

** Miles to Go **

Merlin returned back to the physician’s quarters as easily as he had come. Easier if truth be told. Now that he was not carrying the not-egg with him with such care. Honestly, he would have to speak to Arthur about the guards incompetence. If it didn’t suit him so well that they were incompetent. Plus, he didn’t think that Arthur would take to kindly to Merlin’s sneaking around even if he did have a good excuse for his night-time activities.

 

Merlin was unsurprised to find Gaius waiting up for him with a book on the physician’s craft. But as soon as Merlin came rushing in he looked up sharply and placed the book down. Merlin suspected the old man hadn’t really been reading or if he had was too plagued by thoughts to take anything in.

 

‘So,’ Gaius asked. ‘What did you decide?’

 

Merlin breathed a sigh, ‘I did summon the will to hatch it, but it was not a real egg.’

 

‘I’m sorry, my boy,’ Gaius said heavily.

 

Merlin shook his head almost dizzy with nervous energy. Merlin had not been this full of hope since he had failed to save Uther. Maybe there would never be any place in Camelot for magic but maybe the dragons were not as doomed as he thought they were.

 

‘It was a message from Ashkanar himself,’ Merlin said excitedly. ‘He was a Dragon Lord!’

 

‘Oh, what did it say?’ questioned Gaius.

 

‘The Dragons of old predicted the _Purge,’_ Merlin’s lips twisted at the reminder of the slaughter that took place because of Arthur’s birth and his father’s terrible reaction to it, ‘and destruction of both the dragons and Dragon Lords. They predicted that I … well Emrys …’ Merlin muttered as always a bit embarrassed about the whole Emrys thing, ‘… would be the only surviving Dragon Lord so they took measures to preserve the dragons.’

 

 ‘How?’ asked Gaius shocked. ‘More than just one egg I take it.’

 

‘A bit more,’ Merlin said voice eager. ‘They concealed a hoard of gods’ knows how many eggs in the Vault of Æristhyht along with the lore of the Dragon Lords,’ Merlin said excitedly.

 

After sending Kilgarrah away and letting everyone believe Arthur had killed it Merlin had looked everywhere for information on dragons and the Dragon Lords. Merlin had gone through his magic book and Gaius’ borderline illegal books that he was only allowed to keep so they could deal with magical emergencies. Merlin had even broken into both the library and the vaults which Gaius would kill him for if he had ever found out. But any information on the dragons and dragon lords had long since been burned by Uther.

 

Gaius sighed, ‘so I guess that means I will have to find another assistant for the foreseeable future.’

 

Merlin’s face dropped, ‘no, the prophecy foretold that the Dragon Lords would be betrayed – as they were,’ Merlin said bitterly. ‘But not who by. They assumed it to be one of their own so made sure that there would be tests to prove yourself trustworthy of saving the dragons. Each of the thirteen Dragon Lords of the time created part of a cæg which you have to assemble in the right order to find the Vault. Ashkanar left me a riddle to solve but I do not know where it would be.’

 

‘Well then what is this riddle,’ Gaius prompted.

 

_‘The first cæg will be found in Lud’s Marsh protected by the Dark One. It can only be retrieved under the watch of Oiche where Andraste’s shadow falls when Rionnag is nowhere to be seen. Speak wisdom and the Dark One will grant you the cæg,’_ Merlin recited.

 

‘Oiche is the Goddess of the Night, Andraste the Moon and Rionnag the Stars so it has to be retrieved at night under the light of the moon when there is no stars to be seen,’ Merlin said. ‘But the rest I have no idea.’

 

‘Lud’s Marsh,’ mused Gaius. ‘The Roman General Lud founded Londinium roughly five-hundred-years ago on the marshland that had previously had little to no inhabitants. I believe it is now in the territory of Logres where King Locrinus is now in charge. As for the Dark One I do not know who or what that could be. It could be a local god or a creature of the old religion.’

 

Merlin nodded, ‘Londinium is where I shall start then. I’ll have to make excuses for Arthur, of course. I’ll tell him my mother’s sick and I have to go back and look after her.’

 

Merlin knew that Arthur would understand especially so soon after loosing his father. It made Merlin’s stomach twist using his friend’s grief to let him go off and do something he would never ever approve of. But this was for his kin so needs must.

 

‘It will be a long journey,’ warned Gaius. ‘Probably three days hard riding.’

 

‘I’ll see if Kilgarrah will fly me there,’ Merlin said.

 

Merlin had learnt his lesson not to abuse his privileges as a Dragon Lord. To force another being’s will was not something Merlin enjoyed doing. But Merlin knew as much as Kilgarrah complained about not being a horse he would agree because he wanted the dragons to be reborn even more than Merlin did.

 

‘And you think he will?’ questioned Gaius.

 

‘Kilgarrah is as eager as I am if not more to find the vault and save dragonkind,’ Merlin said simply. ‘He would fly me to Rome itself if the answers to the riddle lay there.’

 

‘Well I for one am glad that the answers are only a kingdom over,’ Gaius said voice dry as ever.

 

Merlin grinned, ‘me too.’

 

‘And before you go I’d suggest checking with Geoffrey to see if he has any old maps of Londinium because the riddle would be using markers that were present at Ashkanar’s time,’ Gaius suggested. ‘Although he’d probably use markers he expected to still be present today.’

 

Merlin nodded, ‘yes, I’ll go in the morning. Err, Gaius what do you know about Logres and their King?’ asked Merlin. ‘I’ve never seen envoys or knights from Logres?’

 

‘That answer is simple the relationship between Camelot and Logres is strained on the best of days. It was once a strong alliance but that broke down when Lorcinus refused to ban magic in his kingdom and worse accepted refugees fleeing the Great Purge. There was never outright war but only because Lorcinus has no wish for it and managed to keep the peace _just_ ,’ Gaius explained.

 

‘I didn’t know any of the kingdoms allowed magic anymore,’ Merlin murmured.

 

Cenred had allowed magic only if it you worked for him. If anyone was found using magic who was not in his service in Essetir they would have a choice. They could serve him or they and their whole family would be executed for treason.

 

It was almost worse than Uther because on the surface it looked like magic was free but it really was not. Growing up with magic Merlin knew he had a choice of only one of two fates should his magic be uncovered. Either Uther would send knights of Camelot to execute him or Cenred would enslave him. As a child Merlin hadn’t known what was worse but now Merlin knew to die who he is was a far kinder fate than to die a slave.

 

‘Uther, his allies and the weaker kingdoms who feared a war with Camelot did,’ Gaius said. ‘But many other kingdoms especially those who do not share borders with Camelot magic is as legal there as it has ever been.’

 

 

 

~/0\~

 

 

 

The next morning Merlin made his way to Arthur’s chambers where he proceeded to wake Arthur up with his usual pulling open the curtain and shouting a happy greeting. Arthur responded with the grace and eloquence you would expect from a King. That was to groan and pull the covers up above his head. Merlin responded by pulling the covers off the bed and dragging Arthur with him.

 

‘Alright, alright, I’m up,’ grumped Arthur.

 

‘And breakfast is served,’ Merlin said.

 

Arthur looked at Merlin suspiciously probably because Merlin had brought the King a full complement of spiced oats, breads, cheeses, ham and was that sausages. Merlin had even brought Arthur a flagon of his favourite mead which Merlin never brought when he had training such as today.

 

And Arthur knew that his manservant never brought him such a large breakfast. That he was doing it now must have raised the King’s suspicions. Arthur was probably quite rightfully wondering what Merlin wanted.

 

‘Should I be worried that the world is ending,’ Arthur said looking at Merlin sceptically.

 

‘Do you not like it?’ asked Merlin mock offended. ‘I would happily take some off your plate if you don’t want it.’

 

Arthur rolled his eyes, ‘that’s not necessary.’

 

Merlin grinned, ‘well, sire, this morning you have training and a council meeting in the afternoon. I will prepare you for the training before you leave, but you will have to make do with George for the foreseeable future.’

 

George was the natural choice as he had been one of Uther’s servants but. Now with the king’s death had pushed into being a general servant. Merlin knew that this annoyed pompous George to no end. Merlin was sure that soon one of the nobility would require a personal manservant and George would get it.

 

Merlin knew that the older man would waist no time in trying to prove how much more up to task he was than Merlin. Merlin knew he was more efficient and polite than Merlin ever could be even if he tried. Not that he would ever deign to be polite to Arthur outside of ceremony that was.

 

Merlin, also knew that he would drive Arthur mad within the day. George was too efficient and too dedicated to his job. Plus, he subscribed to Uther’s ideal that servants should be neither heard nor seen. And that was if he didn’t make his brass jokes – who made jokes about brass?

 

‘Oh,’ Arthur said raising his eyebrow. ‘And where will you be? In the tavern, again.’

 

Merlin didn’t react to the insult despite the fact he rarely visited the tavern and when he did it was after work usually with Gwaine. He cursed Gaius for being unable to think of any excuse but “he’s at the tavern”. Honestly, Gaius was lucky Arthur had never sent anyone around the taverns looking for his errant servant.

 

‘I received a letter from Ealdor this morning,’ Merlin replied biting his lip nervously. ‘My mother’s taken ill. I’m worried about her … she’s not as young as she once was. It will be winter soon. The weather is already turning. She shouldn’t be out in the fields if she’s ill. She might get worse. I _have_ to go back and tend to her and look after the farm until she’s better. I don’t want to leave you but she’s my mother! I’m sorry, Arthur. She’s my mother.’

 

‘No, its fine,’ assured Arthur a sad look in his eyes. ‘Go, take all the time you need.’

 

‘Thank you, Arthur,’ Merlin said softly. ‘I hope to be back soon but if the snows come before she’s well I’ll have to stay until the melt.’

 

Arthur rolled his eyes, ‘do you think the kingdom will stop running just because you’re not here. Probably run smoother without you bumping into everything. You’d better hope this George doesn’t do too good of a job or you might just end up being replaced.’

 

Merlin rolled his eyes back at the king, ‘you wouldn’t last a day without me. And you just wait you’ll miss me. Probably be hiding from George in less than two days. Probably come to Ealdor yourself begging me to come back.’

 

Arthur snorted at this but didn’t disagree with what Merlin had to say. This gave Merlin a fond smile on his face. Once Arthur would have denied his affections for his manservant, but he was beginning to admit that he cared for Merlin.

 

Merlin only wished he would still do so if he actually knew Merlin.

 

 

~/0\~

 

 

 

After leaving Arthur to make his own way to the training field Merlin made his way to the library. Geoffrey was naturally sitting behind the desk updating the knight’s roster with the latest batch of knights. Merlin cleared his throat loudly knowing it was the only way the half death man would be able to hear him.

 

‘Hello, Gaius would like to know if you have any maps of Londinium and Logres from about five-hundred-years ago.’

 

Geoffrey looked suspicious and not for no reason. It was after all a very strange and specific thing to want especially as unlike some kingdoms Logres had barely reacted to Uther’s death. There had been no envoys to ensure continued alliances. No requests for marriage to their daughters. No sending small forces into the outlying villages to test Arthur’s strength. Nothing but Merlin was sure they like so many others were watching to see what kind of king Arthur Pendragon would become.

 

‘And why would he want that?’ Geoffrey asked.

 

Merlin shrugged casually, ‘light reading, apparently,’ he said making sure to sound completely nonplussed.

 

Geoffrey hummed, ‘they will be at the end of the fifth isle.’

 

‘Thank you,’ Merlin said politely.

 

Merlin made his way to where Geoffrey had pointed out to where he found four maps of Londinium and two of Logres. They were from about two hundred years ago which was about two hundred years after Ashkanar’s time, but they would have to do. Merlin would just have to figure out where the Dark One was when he got there.

 

Merlin left the library with maps in hand after promising Geoffrey to tell Gaius to bring them back soon. Merlin only planned to have them long enough that he could use a copying spell on them. Merlin was sure the old librarian would have something to say if he brought them all the way to Londinium with him.

 

Out the corridor Merlin quite literally ran into Gwaine, Percival and an obviously stolen chicken. Merlin laughed at the two of them as he dropped his maps on the floor. Audrey was going to kill them with a wooden spoon whether they were knights or not. Gwaine hurried to help Merlin pick them up spying the maps’ contents as he did so.

 

‘Are you going somewhere?’ asked Gwaine.

 

Merlin laughed, ‘just visiting my mother.’

 

‘Last I heard your mother lived west not east,’ Percival said softly.

 

‘Oh these aren’t for that,’ Merlin said grinning. ‘Arthur just wants to have a look at any old defensive outposts that could be outfitted. I’m just going to bring these to him and then say goodbye. And then leave.’

 

‘I’ll come with you,’ Gwaine said. ‘You, mate, are a beacon for bandits and trouble.’

 

Merlin snorted, ‘Arthur is a beacon for trouble. Every time I’ve ever been attacked its because Arthur’s there. No bandit will attack a poor peasant; there no money to be having there.’

 

‘Aww,’ Gwaine moaned.

 

Percival looked amused, ‘I think he just wants to see where you are born.’

 

‘You can’t,’ Merlin said quickly. ‘You’re a knight now. You have duties here.’

 

Gwaine grinned, ‘ah I’m sure the princess won’t miss me for a few days.’

 

Merlin put on a shocked look, ‘never thought I’d know you to underestimate your own importance.’

 

Gwaine rolled his eyes, ‘what are you saying I’m arrogant as the princess.’

 

Merlin grinned, ‘those are your words not mine. But seriously, my mother needs to preserve food for winter. She can hardly be expected to feed a knight who is always hungry.’

 

‘Hey!’ Gwaine complained.

 

Merlin raised an eyebrow in a very Gaius like manner, ‘did you not just steal a whole chicken from Audrey.’

 

Gwaine grumbled, ‘well I was hungry.’

 

‘My point exactly,’ Merlin said dryly. ‘You might want to hurry I think I can hear Audrey.’

 

Gwaine and Percival were quick to scarper after that. Merlin left too not wanting his nemesis to believe he was mixed up in Gwaine’s Gwaininess. Gwen had always laughed at his and the head cook’s rivalry which really came down to Merlin’s habit of pinching food off of the king’s or then prince’s plate.

 

Merlin made his way back to the physician’s chambers where Gaius and he looked at the maps Merlin had taken. Gaius frowned like Merlin wishing they had maps from Ashkanar’s time but needs must. Gaius was looking for any mention of something that translated into Dark around Londinium but nothing was to be found.

 

‘I think the best bet,’ Merlin said. ‘Is to go there and hope I’ll be able to sense something or one of the locals will know something.’

 

‘The good thing is magic is legal in Londinium so you won’t have to hide,’ Gaius said. ‘I know many who founded new lives there.’

 

Merlin blinked, ‘why didn’t mother send me there.’

 

‘She didn’t know anyone there,’ Gaius said softly. ‘She sent you to the one person alive she knew who had once practiced magic. And we both know Camelot was always your destiny.’

 

Merlin nodded, ‘I know.’

 

‘Good luck, Merlin,’ Gaius said pulling his ward into a hug.

 

‘I’ll be alright,’ Merlin said quietly.

 

‘Make sure you are,’ Gaius said swiftly. ‘Here,’ Gaius said. ‘I got what I could from the kitchens. There’s enough food to last a week if your careful and a skin of wine. Don’t let it go to your head.’

 

‘Do I ever?’ grinned Merlin.

 

‘Do you really want me to answer that?’ asked Gaius.

 

Merlin just smiled, ‘look after Arthur. And here take this,’

 

Merlin handed Gaius a silver mirror. Merlin had spent the better part of last night looking for a way to keep an eye on Arthur when he wasn’t physically there. There was astral projection, of course, but that was dangerous with no one to guard his body. There was scrying, but he might miss something.

 

Then he had found away to enchant two mirrors to become twins, so they would see the reflection of the other. It allowed sorcerers to keep in contact with their non-magical friends from afar. Merlin had nicked a couple mirrors from Morgana’s old chambers which no one had entered after the initial search for anything that might lead them to where Morgana now was.

 

‘If anything happens whilst I’m away you can use that to contact me,’ Merlin instructed his mentor.

 

‘Arthur will survive for awhile without you,’ Gaius said softly.

 

‘He better,’ Merlin said simply.

 

 

 

~/0\~

 

 

 

Merlin walked out of the city as normal. The guards didn’t even question him so used to seeing him leave to collect herbs for Gaius. This was part of the reason why he did it so he could leave Camelot publicly without being questioned. Merlin then made his way to the clearing and summoned Kilgarrah.

 

‘Young Warlock,’ greeted Kilgarrah. ‘What news have you.’

 

‘Kilgarrah,’ beamed Merlin. ‘I found out where’s Lud’s Marsh is. It’s a three days ride unless you would be willing to get me there quicker.’

 

‘Young Warlock, I am no horse,’ Kilgarrah returned.

 

‘I know,’ Merlin said softly. ‘But you don’t want to leave the dragon eggs unhatched any more than I do.’

 

‘I do not,’ agreed Kilgarrah.

 

‘So, will you help me?’ asked Merlin.

 

‘I shall, young warlock,’ Kilgarrah agreed.

 

‘Thank you,’ murmured Merlin.

 

Merlin expertly clambered onto Kilgarrah’s back and whooped as he took off. There was no better feeling than flying through the air on the back of a dragon Merlin decided. And no better way to travel than flying above the clouds watching the fields unfold below them.’

 

 

 

~/0\~

 

 

 

Many miles away in the direction that one Dragon Lord and his Dragon were currently travelling a young woman awoke suddenly with a smile on her face. She could only remember snippets of the dream. That was after all the way with such things.

 

The gods were cruel offering but a glimpse of fate without any context. Not showing how such a thing came to be. That was why it was nearly impossible to alter fate. Those who tried usually ended up creating what they feared to come to pass far quicker and destructive than had it been allowed to play out naturally.

 

But her dreams today were not of darkness and death as so many of the visions that Seers were forced to endure. There was the overwhelming feeling of hope, destiny and purpose. A feeling that even now left her smiling.

 

There was the room of multihued spherical objects that practically hummed with life and magic. The sound of many wingbeats echoing through an enclosed space.

 

A terrifying roar and a blast of fire so hot it could smelt iron.

 

A dragon landing in a familiar sloped clearing not far from Londinium.

 

A torrent of water parting for a young man with golden eyes whose magic sang like the earth itself. For that was what he was the living incarnation of all the earth’s magic given human form. And like magic he was a paradox. Merciful and ruthless. Beautiful and dangerous. Caring and violent. Peaceful and a warrior. He was everything that magic was and was not. He was:

 

‘Emrys,’ she breathed.

 

 

 

|o|

 

 

 

As the sun disappeared to the western horizon Kilgarrah landed. Merlin hoped the steadily darkening sky would cover their landing. Magic may be legal here, but he was sure even then they would see one who commanded a creature as powerful and dangerous as the last dragon as a threat.

 

However, as Merlin slipped down off of Kilgarrah’s back Merlin realised that was not to be. For standing hidden under the canopy of the trees that surrounded the clearing were two figures. Merlin instantly sent Kilgarrah the message to go hoping but not really thinking that he could sell Kilgarrah as a trick of their imaginations.

 

That thought died as the duo stepped out into the orange-lit sky. It was not possible for _her_ to be here.  She was dead! And even if she wasn’t she saw as Merlin as nothing but a foolish if constantly in the way servant. Merlin instantly drew his magic to him preparing for the battle with the witch that was sure to come.

 

_‘_ _Morgause,’_


End file.
